CrystalMemoria
A rather new RPer to "Our Avatars Are in a Room Together" and "Our Avatars Were In A Room Together". While inexperienced and uncertain of how to go about RPing she's trying her best. She may struggle with posting sometimes due to indecision and nervousness, but she will try her best to make sure she's not an inconvenience. She has three characters she plays as in the FG at the moment; which are Aichi Sendou and Young Aichi from "Cardfight!! Vanguard" and Erin (Female Clavat) from "Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles". She also plays as Aichi Sendou in the RP. FG Aichis Normal Aichis Aichi Sendou A boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. He's a cardfighter, someone that plays the card game "Cardfight!! Vanguard". He was originally an extremely shy and lonely boy that suffered from a lack of self-esteem. After learning how to play Vanguard and finding his hero, Toshiki Kai, again he manages to make friends and slowly, but surely grow into a stronger person. Though he's not as shy as he was before the series began he is still quite shy and uncertain outside of his group of friends and Vanguard. This version of Aichi is from late Season 1 of Cardfight!! Vanguard, specifically before the final battle against Ren Suzugamori. Female Aichi "Ai" Sendou A girl from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard... Wait, what?! A female Aichi Sendou from a world where all of the characters are the opposite gender. For the most part her life was near identical to Aichi's, but that changed when she appeared in the Room. Due to her and Aichi's PSY Qualia they both seemed to gain memories that belong to the other. She is now trying to balance out everything she has learned from Aichi's memories and trying to make sure she doesn't get too mixed up with the memories she's gained (as she oftentimes seems to think she was the one in them for a second until she reminds herself that she wasn't). She is going by the name "Ai" to help differentiate her from the other Aichi and to prevent confusion. Ai is also from late Season 1 of Cardfight!! Vanguard, specifically before the final battle against Ren Suzugamori. Number 108, "Aichi" A young boy that was created to be a recon agent. He has been optimized for that physically, but his lack of experience on the field proper (He's only been on two missions) means that he is perhaps not as skilled as he could be. His creators also never bothered to teach him basic human knowledge and they purposefully interfered with his ability to feel emotions and such during his creation. His personality is very lacking because of this. He does not understand normal social nature or contact. However, he is not without hope. It seems like he still has a bit of that kind Aichi nature somewhere in him, as shown by him being concerned about his "allies" and other random people. He has also shown the urge to go against protocol when people were in trouble. Why does that meeting with that boy, Toshiki Kai, linger in his memory? Perhaps there is the potential for him to awaken a true personality and self... He always has a vacant and blank expression along with an almost completely emotionless tone, but there is a small hint of curiosity and innocence in him. There's hope for him to eventually develop a real personality and emotion. He just needs to learn... Survivor Aichi Sendou A young man from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Armed with nothing but his trusty crowbar he fought his way through a ZombieApocalypse... Whoa, wait what?! This Aichi, from post-Vanguard G Z, has seen terrible things in his struggle to survive and find his friends. He's more serious, is paranoid, and has been very deeply affected by all he has gone through in the last several months. Young Aichi Sendou A very young boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard... What a blast from the past! A much younger version of Aichi from before he met Kai and got introduced to Vanguard. He's a student at Miyaji Academy's elementary school (He has not yet transferred to Hitsue). He's very quiet, easily frightened, is extremely shy, and has low self-esteem. His demeanor is quite a bit different from the present Aichi due to his younger age and the large amount of bullying and ostracization he has gone through. Dark Egg Vanguard Aichi Sendou Primero The first of the Dark Egg Vanguard. Primero is a young boy that seems very hyperactive and excitable. However, he's also very dense, easily scared, and easily distracted. He's extremely fun-loving and absolutely hates being bored. He looks up to his "older brothers" (Note: Primero is technically the oldest as he was made first), and wishes they would spend more time with him. He is rather insecure, as he longs to be good at things like his older brothers are (The poor boy is completely unaware of how terrible his brothers actually are). He can be a nice boy and wants nothing more than to have fun and friends. Aichi Sendou Zwei The second of the Dark Egg Vanguard. Zwei is a teenage boy that is very quiet, cold, stoic, and rather easily irritated. He is convinced that he is absolutely perfect, and pursues scientific knowledge. The most intelligent of the four, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his dumb moments. When it comes to his creator, he has a penchant for being a bit suggestible to what she says and can fall for any pranks she may decide to pull on him. Still, despite his harsh words and irritation towards his brothers, it can be seen that he does care about them. He absolutely abhors any Aichis that are not him or his brothers, and wishes to prove himself superior above them all. Aichi Sendou Tercero The third of the Dark Egg Vanguard. Tercero is a shorter teenage boy with a fiery personality. He easily gets irritated, is extremely cocky, likes to pick fights he can't win, he refuses to believe anyone's stronger than him (Pretty much everyone is stronger than him), he has very little patience, and he has an extremely huge and absurd appetite. He calls himself "The Great Tercero" and will go on and on about how strong he is, but in reality he is absolutely pathetic. He constantly nags at his brothers for being morons, but in reality he's actually not that much better as he can be just as stupid as they are. Still, he will get angry on his brothers' behalf and he does care about them. Aichi Sendou Cuarto The fourth of the Dark Egg Vanguard. Cuarto is the oldest-seeming, around young adult age (18-20 years old). His entire life revolves around girls. He longs to win the heart of a "lovely maiden" and constantly uses his "Maiden Qualia" to achieve feats in hopes of winning their hearts, but alas... ...He is simply far too stupid, over the top, vain, stubborn, and all around overbearing. However, despite this he can actually be a very sensitive person and sincerely does care about his brothers. He wants for his brothers to be happy, and his teasing is oftentimes an attempt to get them to lighten up (Particularly in the cases of Zwei and Tercero). He also does try to spend time with Primero, being very willing to spend free time with him as long as he's not busy trying to flirt with a girl. FG Non-Aichi Characters Aya "Ayame" Fujisawa To be updated Iris Banner A quiet and aloof teenage girl with a fondness for gothic lolita fashion. She was once a member of Foo Fighter, the cardfighting organization led by Ren Suzugamori (Or perhaps Tetsu Shinjou was more of the brains behind the operation...). She wasn't particularly kind during her time as a member, latching onto the organization mostly to curb her own lack of self-worth and her loneliness. It wasn't until someone reached out to her, and got her to realize that Foo Fighter's doctrine of being nothing but the strongest wasn't healthy. She was hurting not only others, but herself by being so cold and obsessive with strength. She has now since started trying to atone, revealing more of the gentle girl that's hidden deep inside of her. She still struggles with it, and doesn't know how to properly interact with people, but behind that icy exterior lies a girl with a warm heart. She uses a Shadow Paladin deck, and her avatar is Dark Bond Trumpeter (Or it will be once the time skip starts). Jean Dove Will update later. Misaki Tokura A sixteen year old girl from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. She's a member of Team Q4 alongside Aichi and had just finished her match against Misaki in the finals, but as she was walking back to meet with the rest of her team she suddenly arrived in the Room. She's rather stoic and calm, although she does have her moments of showing a temper or simply joining in on nonsense on occasion. Ryusei Sendou A sixteen year old boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard, the son of the legendary cardfighter Aichi Sendou and his wife, Misaki Sendou-- Wait, what?! You heard it here, folks. In the future, Aichi and Misaki get together and have a kid. Meet Ryusei, a boy not completely unlike his father. Much to Ryusei's dismay, he has found himself in the past. He fears altering the timeline and erasing himself from existence, so he does his best to avoid his parents in any capacity. He would have tried to avoid his aunt and uncle as well, but due to circumstances they already know. RP Characters Aichi Sendou A world class cardfighter from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Aichi first appeared after having been sucked through a strange vortex and saved by a Gundam pilot named Lockon Stratos when he was about to be roboticized by Dr. Eggman's forces. When he joined the group going against Eggman, Aichi realized that he was unable to do anything to truly assist (As playing Vanguard simply wasn't going to cut it here and he was well aware of that). He felt guilty for this as he knew that Eggman needed to be stopped and he wished to be able to help everyone against him. Thankfully it seemed that Blaster Blade managed to communicate with Aichi through his PSY Qualia and alerted him to the fact that when Infinite teleported him to this strange place it caused a dimensional distortion that allows Aichi to sync with and actually transform into his cards. When he does this he gains their strength and abilities. However he cannot go above a grade 2 card due to instability. It would be too dangerous for Aichi to go to a grade 3 card. This version of Aichi is from after the Neon Messiah movie. Cinnamon Cinnamon is a young and naive Reploid from the year 22XX. After having helped X and Zero deal with the events of Command Mission, she returned with her creator, Professor Gaudile, and helped him with continuing his research. However, she soon arrived in the Room. She was confused and concerned, but also very curious about her surroundings (which were unlike the very technologically advanced Giga City). She has the Force Metal Generator inside of her and she has her ability to heal Reploids and machines. She has also recently learned how to help a little with human first aid. Leon Soryu Leon Soryu is a member of the Soryu tribe, an ancient tribe that has connections to the Aqua Force clan. His story is a long one, but to put it simply, he accepted Void's offer to assist it in exchange for releasing the sealed Aqua Force. He gained the power to sense, feel, and read things in the wind so he can save himself and his two friends, Jillian and Sharlene Chen, but in exchange he would follow Void's will. This made him an enemy of Earth and Cray, as Void was going to consume both in darkness. Thankfully Aichi reached out to him, and made him realize what he was doing. Since then, Leon has become a friend of Aichi's, and has learned from the dark path he took. He's serious, focused, and is near unflappable. He's trustworthy, and doesn't give up. He appeared in the Room suddenly, but thanks to the encounters he had with Aichi and his other allies, he was aware of the place and has no qualms staying there until his time is done (As he says, 'the wind took him there'). Retired Characters Retired Aichis Amnesiac Aichi Sendou A boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard... except he doesn't remember a single bit of it. He awoke outside the Room one day with absolutely no memory. Absolutely none. Thankfully he is slowly but surely learning and remembering things, but he can't help but be uncertain because of his circumstances... Something called "Link Joker" hangs over his head. It causes him pain, enhances his negative emotions, and has even made him faint multiple times. What could the story be behind it...? Cardcaptor Aichi Sendou Aichi Sendou was just a normal junior high school boy... at least until his beloved cards disappeared one day. Only two remained: Blaster Blade and Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. He was beyond scared when his cards went missing... and then it turned out that almost ALL Vanguard cards disappeared. All gone, without a trace... That is when Aichi was approached by Takuto, a boy claiming to be the "Concertmaster" of Planet Cray, overseeing both it and Earth's interconnected fates. He explained that an evil force known as "Void" had somehow managed to corrupt the planet Cray, and has managed to Reverse the vast majority of denizens on the planet. The effects of this have not yet reached Earth, and Takuto is now gathering up those with the strongest bonds with Planet Cray to correct this and purify the units that have been corrupted before it is too late. Aichi has an incredibly deep bond with Blaster Blade despite having never played the game before, and Takuto knows that he could be the thing that tips the scales in their favor. He claims that Aichi actually has a very strong imagination and that this will make all of the difference. Aichi wasn't sure what to make of all of this, but despite being afraid he chose to fight to help protect the world and save the units. Takuto granted him with the magical knowledge of how to purify and capture the Royal Paladin units. He was gifted with a small pendant, the Sealing Blade. With this Aichi could capture Royal Paladin units. As such, Aichi became the Royal Paladins' Cardcaptor. He was sent to the Room to find all of the Royal Paladins and stop them before Earth and Cray are covered in darkness. Revived Aichi Sendou/Ghost Aichi Sendou A shy ghost boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard-- What?! He's dead this time?! Indeed he is! Aichi apparently died at some point, but he's unaware of it. He wants to get back home to finish competing in the Asia Circuit to find out what happened to Blaster Blade and the Royal Paladins, but considering he's stuck in the Room and the fact that he's dead makes it a little difficult. Only able to be seen and heard by those that have senses beyond that of normal humans and those that have met and befriended at least one other Aichi Sendou. Reborn Aichi Tatsunagi A quiet and shy boy from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard-- Wait, why is his family name 'Tatsunagi'? Well, it turns out that this Aichi was reborn after having been completely corrupted by Void. He nearly destroyed not only his own universe, but another as well. He was stopped, and was given the chance to start life anew. However, since his home universe was so much worse than the one he was defeated in, and there was already an Aichi Sendou in this new universe, the Aichi that was still alive requested that Ultra Rare take care of him. This Aichi has no memory of his past self. He's just a quiet, and oddly mature boy. However, there's still a darkness inside of him... Void has not been completely snuffed out... Rune Factory Aichi A young man from-- Wait, he's from Selphia this time?! This Aichi Sendou is actually from the universe of Rune Factory, and was found by Frey in her universe after having collapsed right outside of Selphia. She recognized him as Aichi (or at least an Aichi) from the Room, and when he woke up she discovered that he somehow lost his memory. Empathizing with him, she offered to let him stay in one of her spare rooms as long as he helped her with the farm. He was extremely thankful for her help (including helping him remember his name) and was glad to help her. He is apparently an "Earthmate", magical people with a connection to the Earth and monsters. He doesn't really understand these powers at all, and he can't help but wonder about his past... Still, at the very least he's thankful that the town he's now living in is filled with nice people... ...But now he's stuck in the Room. Retired Non-Aichis Erin (Clavat) A caravanner from the town of Tipa in the world of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. She's from a family of farmers. She had been traveling with her caravan after defeating Raem and ridding the world of the Miasma, but due to a fair hunk of her memories being feasted on during the final battle she got lost on the way home and ended up wandering into the Room. Erin is from the post game of Crystal Chronicles and she is based on a silent protagonist. She's a rather cheerful girl with a fondness for heroes and swords. Frey Frey is an amnesiac young lady from the kingdom of Selphia in the world of Rune Factory. She is in charge of the village surrounding the castle as its "Princess" (Although she is not actually royalty. It stemmed from a misunderstanding, but ended up sticking after the misunderstanding was cleared up). She is apparently an "Earthmate", someone with a strong connection to the earth. She was in the middle of delivering a dangerous "Mood Reversal" medicine (which is activated by scent) to Prince Arthur when she suddenly appeared in the Room. The first thing that happened upon her arrival was Aichi accidentally getting too close and becoming affected by it. Frey, who was concerned that it didn't seem to wear off of Aichi quickly like the villagers and that Aichi ran off to find his "goddess", went to try to get help for him. She is now stuck in the Room while keeping the dangerous medicine hidden in her bedroom. Masami Tokura A sixteen year old boy from the world of-- Ai's Cardfight!! Vanguard universe! He's very much like Misaki, but can seem a bit colder. He hasn't yet warmed up to anyone, and is currently staying Card Capital in the City alongside Misaki and Cross. Survivor Emi Sendou Survivor Aichi's sister. She appeared in the Room after being saved from zombies by Poe and Abner. However, when the carriage they were on was attacked by zombies, Survivor Aichi sprung into action to help clear out the zombies. This led to a heartfelt reunion between the two. Emi wasn't as badly affected by the apocalypse as Aichi was, as she and her mom managed to end up with a good group of survivors that banded together to get away from the city. She wasn't forced to fight to the death, and instead was trusted with dealing with the food of the group of survivors. She watches out for her older brother, and worries about him. She realizes that he's not the same as he was before the apocalypse, and she has now had to return to trying to get him to do things he needs to do (Like when they were kids). Category:Roleplayer Category:Character indexes